i will be the death of you
by emilyforprez
Summary: breath.


**A/N: **After the feedback I got on my last VD fic, I've decided to write more. I absolutely adore Damon/Elena. ;3 Lyrics are Breath by Breaking Benjamin.

* * *

_I see nothing in your eyes.  
And the more I see, the less I like.  
Is it over yet, in my head?_

_

* * *

_

Elena's always clung to the belief that one sees what they want to see; that there is a reason for everything. But sometimes she has to realize that there are times when you see what is _there_, and _wanting_ doesn't seem to come into it.

And so when Elena gazes into Damon's eyes, she wants desperately to see warmth there. She wishes for the comforting, caring feeling running through her, the kind she feels when looking at Stefan. Yet when she stares into Damon's cobalt eyes, they are cold - cold like piercing ice, the harshest cold, and she gets shivers.

Elena thinks that perhaps there is no kindness in Damon. There's always a thinly-veiled meaning behind his words, and Elena's head aches with trying to decipher it.

No, she realizes; there is no warmth in Damon. For when she looks into his eyes, they are cold and blank, as if he has no emotions at all. She looks into his eyes, searches his face, studies every sharp angle, and she wishes she sees what she wants to see. But she wants to see benign care in Damon's eyes, and there is nothing there.

No matter how hard Elena tries, she can still never get the icy, stark gaze out of her head.

* * *

_I know nothing of your kind.  
And I won't reveal your evil mind.  
Is it over yet? I can't win._

_

* * *

_

Elena deducts what she doesn't want to realize exists. Damon and Stefan Salvatore - _vampires?_ No, she doesn't understand this at all. Yet how can she ignore the harsh truth?

Elena knows nothing of vampires; she knows nothing of their existence, only that they _are._ She's read Twilight - she hated it - but she's read it. What is the worth of reading books? - this is too real. And so she wonders.

She can classify Damon and Stefan into two divided groups. Damon exists in the underworld, the 'bad' vampires. Where the terrible and _wrong_ vampires go. And Stefan - he is good. He cares; his eyes are warm, and he smiles without smirking, and he kisses softly, tenderly, giving without taking.

Damon is _evil_. He bites; he kills; he manipulates. He's evil.

Elena always wins her battles, but she thinks maybe this time, it's one she wants to lose.

* * *

_So sacrifice yourself, and let me have what's left.  
I know that I can find the fire in your eyes.  
I'm going all the way, get away, please._

_

* * *

_

Damon lives for two reasons, as he's always told himself. His first and foremost reason was to make Stefan's existence a living hell, and perhaps that's the best reason to return to Mystic Falls. It's easy to say that he's an evil creature - but aren't they all? Stefan's just as bad as he, except for his diet of rabbits and chipmunks.

Is it so _evil_ to take joy in feeding?

No matter. His second reason, Damon's just now realizing, is Elena.

Despite outward appearances, Damon sees now, Elena is nothing like Katherine. She's beautiful and headstrong and stubborn; yet she's selfless, and she cares, and she loves without restraints. Damon can only be so fortunate to know her.

Too many times, Damon's come close to killing Elena, to sinking his teeth into the soft flesh that awaits him, the blood pulsing and drumming sweetly underneath her skin. Yet then she looks at him with large, wondrous brown eyes, and he swallows his blood-lust and takes several steps back.

He's sacrificing his feeding for _her_, and perhaps it's simply because she's the first girl to slap him across the face and tell him what she thinks.

There's warmth in her eyes, Damon sees. Somewhere in his, he wishes she can see the fire burning for _her._

_

* * *

_

_You take the breath right out of me.  
You left a hole where my heart should be.  
You got to fight just to make it through,  
'cause I will be the death of you._

_

* * *

__I'm waiting, I'm praying, realize, start hating._

_

* * *

__'cause I will be the death of you._

_

* * *

_

Elena is certain of it: Damon Salvatore will kill her.

Damon is certain of it: Elena Gilbert will be the death of him.


End file.
